


The Man From Up North

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alien Technology, Blow Jobs, Conspiracy Theories, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Something very strange is going on in a Florida town and Allen and Michael are sent to see what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows my last BB story called In A Hotel In Alabama.

Prelude

 

It was a sunny day when she was going down the street, the shadows were long from the palm trees that lined the way. It was busy and no one seemed to notice him, only she saw, and he only looked at her, she was drawn to him. She crossed the street without looking, her eyes only on him, she didn't hear the horns honking, she only felt the impact of the car on her body when it hit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunny Florida. I only wish we were here for sunbathing and cocktails," Captain Michael Quinn said as they cruised into Palmdale Bay, Florida. It had been three weeks since their trip home from Alabama and revealing their feelings for one another. They hadn't had time to be alone much since and Michael was looking forward to whatever time they could get to themselves. 

Dr. J. Allen Hynek smiled. "That would be nice, perhaps we could grab a cocktail at some point," he said. He too was happy to be alone with Michael, though his mind was also on the mystery that brought them there.

"We'll make a date of it," Michael smiled.

They rolled up to a house by the water, it was small and mostly porch. White with blue trim, and a man and woman sitting out side waiting for them. The man was thin with sullen eyes, his hair black but graying, he wore old work clothes and stared straight ahead. The woman was also thin, fading red hair pulled back in a bun, she wore a green dress that matched her eyes, she looked at them as they pulled up.

"They look...dead inside," Michael commented before either of them opened their door.

"They have just lost their only child. I don't think there is any other way for them to look," Allen said. They got out and walked up the steps to the porch, Allen let Michael take the lead.

"Hello, I'm Captain Michael Quinn of the U.S. Air Force. This is my partner Dr. J. Allen Hynek, we're here to talk to you about your daughter," he said. They shook hands with each of them.

"Well I'm Jenny Harper, that's my husband Cliff. You'll excuse him that he don't talk much, he hasn't hardly said two words since we found out about Mia," Mrs. Harper said.

Allen nodded. "We are so sorry for your loss, I have a son and I can't imagine losing him," he said.

"Thank you, doctor. I know you want to know what happened, I'd be more than glad to tell you everything. Something has to be done about it, before someone else dies or goes missing," Mrs. Harper said. She motioned for them to sit down.

Michael sat down beside Mr. Harper, who didn't even look over, Allen sat down in front of Mrs. Harper and pulled out his notebook and pen to take down what he was told.

"Well it all started two weeks ago, we saw a diamond shaped white light up in the sky one night. It was huge, disappeared over Stevenson's boatyard and we never saw it again," Mrs. Harper said.

"We meaning who exactly, ma'am?" Michael asked.

"Us, and Mia. She had some of her girlfriends over that night, about five girls, since then two of them have gone missing and Mia..." she looked down.

Allen patted her shoulder. "What happened to the other girls? Do you think the light had something to do with it?" he asked. 

"I do. I think it was a spaceship, and I think that man came out of it," Mrs. Harper said.

"Man?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir. Both girls saw the man before they went missing, we know because each time a friend was with them that saw him too and then they would just be gone."

"They just went off with this man?" Allen asked.

"He enticed them and took them I think. Put them on his ship and...heaven only knows what happened then," she looked away.

"What did the man look like?" Allen asked.

"Well Stacy could tell you better, she has seen him. But she said he was pale and wore black, she noticed because hardly no one wears black around here, especially not coats and gloves," Mrs. Harper said.

Allen looked at Michael. They exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Well thank you, ma'am. We might call on you again," Michael said, standing.

"Anytime. You just do something about this," Mrs. Harper said.

"We will do what we can. Could you tell us where the boatyard is?" Allen asked.

"Keep going east along the bay, you'll see the sign," Mrs. Harper said.

"Thank you," Allen said. He followed Michael back to the car and they got on the way before speaking.

"You think it's him?" Michael asked, casting a glance his partner's way.

"Yes. And I want to know who he is and what he's doing," Allen said. He was determined to find out once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get back to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The boatyard was easy to find, following Mrs. Harper's instructions, it was a small affair indeed and no one seemed to be around. A little office was the only actual building there, but there were lots of docks and boat hangers, all empty as it was the mid-morning and the fishermen were all out doing their work.

"Well I don't guess we'll get to question anyone here," Michael commented as they once again got out of the car.

"No. But I would suppose that they saw the light go over that sandy hill there. We should go over it and look around," Allen said. He started up it before Michael could say anything, the younger man just followed along behind until they crested the hill, then he took his place beside his partner.

"Son of a bitch..." Michael said.

On the other side of the hill was brown grass, a little strip of land leading to a narrow beach, there were three burned spots in it in the shape of circles making a triangular pattern between them. There was an odour of burning grass and sand along with the smells of dead fish. Allen went right down to one of the spots and bent over to touch it, Michael was on him in a minute and grabbed his wrist.

"You don't know what that is! It could make you sick or cause your hand to fall off or something!" Michael said sternly.

Allen couldn't hold back a smile as he straightened up. "You frequently watch over me like I'm a child," he said amused.

"Yeah well...I protect my own. I know how excited you get seeing things like this, I can see it in your eyes and it's damn cute. But don't hurt yourself over it, damn it," Michael said, eyes straying from Allen to the spot on the ground. 

"Alright," Allen said. 'I protect my own... I'm his...' he thought.

Allen took out his measuring tape and measured each one as Michael looked around the area. There was nothing there, one side was beach leading into the ocean and the other was road. Allen took some soil samples carefully with gloves on and Michael over his shoulder watching.

"Do you think we are the first to see these?" Allen asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know. Could be that the people were too scared to come over here. You don't think there's a chance they are camp fires do you?" Michael asked as Allen started taking pictures.

"No. They are a perfect one foot circle, there are no signs of stones that would usually be used to contain a camp fire nor is there residue of wood of any kind," Allen said.

"You think the ship landed here then?" Michael asked. 

"I couldn't say," Allen played it safe.

"Don't bullshit around with me, Allen," Michael said.

Allen smiled. "Alright, I do think it's possible that something landed here. Something heavy and hot," he said. There were deep impressions in the ground where the spots were as well.

"I guess we go to our hotel and call the brass now," Michael said as they headed back up the hill.

"No, don't. Well, call them yes, tell them we're here and that we've started investigating but don't tell them what we've found. Not yet. I want to find that man, talk to him, I want us to handle this for ourselves awhile," Allen said.

Michael was silent a moment, he didn't want to hold back on his superiors, it could get him in a lot of trouble.

Allen suddenly took his hand. "Do it for me, please?" he asked.

Michael looked over into his partner's eyes and studied them. Love had a hard hold on him, he squeezed Allen's hand. "Okay. But only for a couple of days."

Allen smiled. "Thank you," he said.

They headed to their hotel then to check in and settle in, it was a small place, two levels with rooms accessible from the lobby and also from stairs outside. Their shared room was on the second floor, they walked under the wicker fan blades lining the lobby with the clerk following them carrying their luggage such as it was.

"You fellas come about the man from up north?" he asked. He was middle aged and spry, balding with large ears.

"Excuse me?" Allen asked as Michael used the key to unlock their room.

"The man from up north. At least that's what we call him, the man with the coat and gloves," he said.

"Oh. Yes we are. Have you seen him?" Allen asked. 

They entered the room, it was fair sized with two beds, a bathroom actually in the room and a wall closet. A small desk sat by the large window that looked out on the courtyard area and the hotel pool.

"No. Can't say as I have. But those that have say he's real queer," the man said.

"So we've been told. Thanks," Michael said, he gave the man some pocket change for his help and he left.

Allen was quiet, pondering so Michael broke the silence.

"Before I call the Generals which bed do you want?" 

"Oh either one is fine," Allen said, going to look out the window at the sun sparkling on the pool water.

"I'd be okay sharing," Michael smirked.

Allen's mouth spread into a smile, he could hear the smirk on Michael's voice. "I'm sure you would," he commented.

Michael headed for the door to go to the phone down the hall. "Playing hard to get? I like that," he said.

Allen chuckled as Michael left. He did so until he saw something black down around the shadows of the courtyard. When he did he took off in a sprint out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen ran past Michael in the hall on the phone to take the stairs outside that would lead him directly into the courtyard. Michael hung up the phone immediately and took off after him. Taking the steps two at a time Allen ran around the pool to the corner where he saw movement but upon arrival he found nothing but a couple of short palm trees and a blooming hibiscus. He looked all around, turning in a circle as he did so.

"What the hell got into you?" Michael asked. He stood a little ways back from him and watched.

"I saw- well I thought I saw someone down here. I guess I was mistaken," Allen said, his eyes still searched the little corner.

"I think maybe you need something to eat and to relax for a few hours, Doc," Michael took his arm.

"We're here to work," Allen stated as he let himself be lead back towards the stairs.

"We're hear to work yeah. But that doesn't mean we don't take breaks to eat and besides, I'm here too you know? And I could use a little of your attention," Michael smiled as they made their way to their room.

"I'm sorry. I never have been any good at that," Allen said with a smile.

"At what?" Michael asked. They had returned to their room and he shut the door.

"Giving attention to...to..." Allen trailed off, at a loss of what to call them.

"Your lovers?" Michael finished for him.

"Yes," Allen said. He returned to the window to look out again.

"Because you're so caught up in whatever work you're involved in at the time. How did you get married anyway?" Michael wondered, sitting down on one of the beds.

"I...I really don't recall. Mimi just...she was always around me and I took her out once and we continued. And a year later we were married," Allen said. After looking for awhile he turned away and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"And it doesn't bother her that you work so much?" Michael asked, he got out a cigarette and lit it.

"No. Well, yes. But she understands that it's important work," Allen said, putting his glasses back on.

"Well so do I but I'm not going to leave you alone just because of that," Michael said. He took Allen's hand and pulled him onto the bed next to him.

"I sense that you're a bit more....lusty, than my wife," Allen said.

"You mean horny. Yeah I am," Michael smirked. He leaned in for a kiss which Allen gladly returned.

"Hmm...you're a good kisser, captain," Allen smiled when the kiss broke.

"You should see what else I can do," Michael smiled suggestively.

"Maybe you'll show me later?" Allen asked, getting up.

"Now you're being a tease. I like that too," Michael gave a half smile.

Allen grinned. "You said something about food. I would like to go find some," he said.

"Alright. But later you let me fulfill my needs hm?" Michael asked. He took Allen's chin in hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise," Allen said.

They left and went to a restaurant down the street, Allen couldn't help but ask about the man and if anyone there had seen him. No one working at the restaurant had, but they were told that the girls left who had were still in high school and they would talk with them when they got out later more than likely.

After they ate they rode around town until closer to time for school to let out, it was a small place, there was nothing notable there.

"Why would anything want to bother these people?" Michael pondered.

"Well, I have spent a great amount of time thinking of that. Why always small places? Spots in the middle of nowhere? And I suppose part of the answer is that there are few people around. If these...spaceships, alien beings, showed themseleves in cities then they would be widely known. They obviously don't want to be," Allen said.

"Well taking young girls is not exactly keeping to yourself. If this man is the one we have seen and not some perverted freak," Michael said. He pulled up in front of the high school, it wouldn't be long now until the kids would be coming out.

"That's true," Allen said.

A silence lapsed between them as each man was lost in thought. Their silence was shattered however when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from the side of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

They both immediately got out of the car and ran towards the scream. Michael out ran Allen since he had longer legs and he arrived first, what he saw was a man comforting a girl who was crying in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Michael asked as Allen came up behind him.

"I frightened her, I'm afraid. You two must be from the Air Force, I'm Dorian Sims. I'm a math teacher here," he reach his hand out to them as the girl pulled away and wiped her face.

"Nice to meet you," Allen said, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sims. I saw your suit from behind and I thought you were..." she trailed off. 

"I know, child. I know," Mr. Sims nodded.

"Excuse me, are you Stacy?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Stacy Buckfield," she said, turning to look at them fully. She kept her eyes trained on Michael once she saw him, and smiled.

"Well as Mr. Sims said, we are from the Air Force. I'm Dr. Hynek and this is Captain Quinn, we'd like to ask a few questions if you are up to it?" Allen asked.

"I'll answer your questions," Stacy said, looking at Michael. 

Michael bit back a smile as Allen raised his brows.

"Well, Ms. Buckfield, we understand that you have seen a man in black. Such as you mistook Mr. Sims here for, and that you have seen several times. Could you describe him for us? Tell us about the light that you saw and about your friends disappearing?" Michael asked.

"Well the light came first. It was huge! It went out past the boatyard and then we didn't see it anymore," Stacy explained. They were walking to a bench nearby which she sat down on and bid Michael to sit beside her, he did. 

"Yes we looked there," Allen said.

"Well after that is when we startes seeing the man. I was with Mary and Jane when they saw him and followed him off somewhere. They looked at him like they were...like they were transfixed by him. Like he was the first man they had ever saw, and I mean I saw him too but he wasn't anything to look at. Not real handsome," Stacy said, looking over at Michael. 

"Yes well, why do you think they followed him?" Allen asked.

"It was like he was talking to them but only nobody else could hear it. Because he only looked at them, no one else, and they just started towards him when he would turn away. I called after them both times and even tried to stop them, but Jane pushed me down and Mary just kept on going. I tried to follow too but they would be gone- just like that!" Stacy said.

"And what did he look like?" Michael asked.

"Tall, lean, black clothes. Nothing that would make you look twice, other than his coat and gloves," Stacy said. 

"You think the girl that was killed, Mia, you think she was transfixed too?" Michael asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it a bit. Now I am scared to death that he will come after me too! And Anna," Stacy said.

"Well we are going to do our best to get to the bottom of this," Allen said.

"I feel a lot better knowing a Captain is here to protect me. I hope to see you again," Stacy said, offering her hand to Michael. 

"Have a good evening, Miss," Michael shook her hand and stood as she did.

"Well I doubt she would know me if she saw me again. She took quite the liking to you though," Allen commented as they watched her walk away.

"Jealous, Doc?" Michael smirked as they started back for the car.

"No. Just reminded of how anyone would be happy to be with you. Younger and better looking people," Allen said as they got in the car.

"Bullshit. She was just a girl. And other people, they don't matter. Because I love you and I want you," Michael declared.

"I feel the same," Allen said.

Michael smiled. "Now. Are you ready to go in for the evening?" he asked.

"Yes. Very ready," Allen said.

After a few moments of driving Michael spoke up again. "What did you think of what the girl had to say?" 

"Well it makes me want to see this man even more. If he did fly in on a spaceship where did it go? How long was it here? Is he even still here? The questions grow and the answers get fewer," Allen said.

"That's kind of the story of our jobs," Michael said.

"Yes," Allen agreed. 

When they returned to the hotel they found the lobby empty, a sign on the desk saying the clerk had gone to dinner and would be back in thirty minutes. They went up to the second floor and Allen looked down the hall, it seemed dimmer than before and it felt like there was a shift in the electricity, like the air outside just before a thunderstorm.

"Do you feel that?" Allen asked, slowly walking to their room.

"I only feel that it's hot," Michael said. 

They went into the room and before Allen comment further Michael turned to him and began kissing him. It took Allen by surprise and his mouth opened slightly, allowing Michael's tounge to get inside, tasting him. Allen kissed back as well he could and let Michael lead him to the bed where they sat down still kissing. Before Allen realized it they were laying down, Michael was on top of him, straddling him, finally breaking the kiss.

They were both out of breath but Michael was smiling down at Allen, he shifted to his knees so he could unbutton the doctor's shirt half way and then began to kiss his neck, stubble tickling his lips as he did. 

"Hmm..." Allen muttered as he ran his hands down Michael's back. Looking up at the ceiling he saw the light bulbs flash on and then dim and then grow very bright before bursting. 

Michael was caught up in his passion and kept kissing Allen, but Allen's heart rate went up even more when it happened. "He's here. Somwhere close," he said.

"Hmm?" Michael asked. He looked at Allen's face again.

"The man in black. He's here," Allen said, as he felt that electric feeling once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well screw him. I've gone too far to turn back now," Michael announced. He captured Allen's lips once again before starting to undress himself.

"But-" Michael placed a finger on Allen's lips. 

"No buts, Doc. Just focus on me, I'll make you forget you ever heard of a man in black," Michael smiled.

Allen couldn't protest, he guessed they had gone too far to turn back, he wanted Michael just as much as the captain seemed to want him. He watched as Michael slid out of his shirt and then started on his pants, after watching a few seconds he realized that he needed to do likewise and sat up to finish taking his shirt off.

Once they were both ready Michael resumed his position on Allen and started kissing him all over again. Allen learned several things about Michael that night. He liked biting, he left several love marks on Allen, on his neck, his collarbone, his stomach. He took his time, he found all the spots that caused Allen to moan a little louder and hold to him a little tighter. When it came down to the actual act he found Michael gentle, yet strong, and they both climaxed at the same time.

Allen woke up sometime in the early morning hours while it was still dark out. He hadn't recalled falling asleep but he knew he was still tired. Michael had one arm around him in his sleep, he was laying on his side facing Allen as Allen was on his side facing Michael. The covers were up over them and it was warm between them, Allen stared at his partner a few moments, his beautiful eyes closed in sleep. But he noticed something over Michael's shoulder, a shadow or a dark shape, he couldn't make it out so he reach for his glasses on the night stand. When he put them on his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Been looking for me, doctor?" the man asked. He was sitting in the desk chair against the wall, his black attire spotless as always, his hat looking like it had just come from the store, his black leather gloves had a slight shine to them from the moonlight coming through the window. 

"How long have you been here? How did you get in?" Allen asked. 

"I had came by last night, but you and the captain were, shall we say, busy? As for getting in, you wouldn't believe me," the man smiled. 

"It doesn't really matter. Where those young girls? Have you hurt them? Why did you take them?" Allen asked. 

"They are just a few girls, there are so many more, why does it mattter?" the man asked. 

"Because they are human beings. They have lives and families and rights, you have no right to-"

"I have a right to live too. As do my people, doctor. I can assure you that the girls will be returned when we are finished with them," the man said.

"What are you doing with them?" Allen asked.

"You will know in due time," the man said.

"I think we'll find out right now, you bastard!" Michael suddenly spoke up beside him and in one swift motion moved his arm, pulling a gun up with it and pointing it directly at the man's head.


	7. Chapter 7

In a split second the man disappeared out of sight and the room was deathly still. 

Michael sat up in bed and looked around the room, gun still in his hand. Allen sat up too and looked around as well. 

"Where in the hell did he go?!" Michael asked. He got up and started jerking on boxers and pants. 

"I don't know. I wish you hadn't have pulled your gun on him, I could have kept him here longer!" Allen said angrily. 

"For what? His little yank your chain game? Come on, doc, we need to find his ship. Find that damn thing and we'll get to the bottom of this shit," Michael said.

Allen had gotten out of bed and started to dress himself. "Well that sounds logical. But..." Allen stopped talking as he grew lost in thought.

"What? Don't leave me hanging here, Allen," Michael said as he buttoned his shirt all the way.

"He said I wouldn't believe how he came in...come on, I think I know where the ship is!" Allen said. He missed buttons on his shirt as he finished in a hurry and slapped his hat on and was out the door before Michael could blink.

Michael had to run to catch up and didn't until they got down to the car, where he found Allen in the driver's seat. Sliding in, the car was started and they were off. "Mind telling me where we're going?" he asked.

"Back to where we first went yesterday. The ship is still there," Allen said, eyes focused on the dark road ahead.

"But we went all around there, all we saw was where it had been," Michael said, confused.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. The ship has been there ever since the people first saw it, but it's camouflaged," Allen said.

"Camouflaged? Allen, hun, it's an open field. We saw nothing. You measured it and looked the hell out of it, wished you looked at me that way," Michael said.

Allen managed to smile even though he had a lot going through his mind. "I know I did. But it's there, it is invisible, like it's covered by some type of energy field that makes it invisible to the human eye. It's the same way our man in black gets around so stealthily," he said.

"Okay... Say all this is true and you're right- what are we going to do? Knock on the door and say trick-or-treat? They don't want us around, doc, we need to be ready for a fight," Michael said. They were nearing the boat yard parking lot.

"I don't know. All I know is that those girls are in there and the only way we are going to get to them is to go up to that ship and make our way in," Allen said. He stopped in the lot and parked the car.

Michael looked over at him. "Alright. But if it comes to a fight with whatever the hell we're facing promise you'll let me handle it. Invisible energy fields and hard equations are you line, fighting is mine. Protecting you is my job. Let me do my job if I have too," he said.

"I consent to that," Allen said.

Michael nodded and started to open his car door.

"And, Michael?" 

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you," Allen said, his fair eyes looking into Michael's dark ones, a smile on his lips.

Michael smiled back. "I love you too. If we make it through this you owe me dinner and a fuck," he said.

"I'll happily deliver," Allen said.

They got out of the car and crested the hill once again, it was very dark with only a sliver of a moon showing, but Allen knew where he had measured where the ship was and went right down to it. Michael stuck by his side as they walked, he watched as Allen put his hand up in the air and reached out, to his surprise it rested on something. 

"This is it!" Allen whispered. He didn't intend to whisper, his voice just came out that way.

Michael put his hand up too and felt the hard surface under his palm, it felt like cool metal. "Wow..."

Allen started banging on it and Michael joined him. They did this for a few minutes before they heard some noises and smelt that sulfur smell once again. This time it was very strong and their vision started to fade as they passed out. 

***

The first thing Allen felt when he woke up was cold, he was cold and there was pressure on his wrists and ankles. When he was fully aware he saw a dark ceiling and bright lights on either side of the table he was laying on, they were so bright it was hard to look anywhere at all. But he did realize he was naked and seemingly alone. "Michael! Michael!" he yelled out.

"Doctor, finally awake I see. You are so much more intelligent than even I knew, I didn't think you would figure out all of this," the man came into view at the foot of the table.

"This is your ship then. You are an ailen," Allen said aloud. It was good to say it, he had thought it for so long.

"I am. But we are not all the same. I only want to help you fight against the others and to try to save my own race," the man said.

"Others?" Allen asked.

"You will know in time. I am actually quite pleased that you came here, it gives me the chance to try something out we have been discussing for a while. You came through fine by the way," the man said. 

"Can't you ever speak plainly?! Where is Michael? And those girls?!" Allen said.

"You're Michael is fine. The girls will be returned within the next 24 hours," the man said. 

"What have you done to them? Why am I naked?" Allen demanded to know.

"We need their reproductive qualities. But I can assure you that they have been out of it since they arrived and will be returned healthy as they were found."

"Are you raping them?" Allen asked forwardly.

"No. We do not desire humans. No, we are merely taking their eggs to fertilize," the man said.

"My God..." Allen said.

"We've done a little surgey on you. But don't worry, you'll heal up nicely and I'll check on you. For now, I think since I have told you more I should have it's time for you to go," the man said. He produced a shot and then stuck into a vein in Allen's arm, causing him to black out once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael woke up slowly, his head was foggy, like he had been drugged, he looked around and saw that he was laying in the field they were in before. Allen laid an arms length away to his right, he was still out of it, he looked around as he slowly sat up, it was morning, no, the sun was too hot, it was afternoon. He saw the girls that they had been looking for laying in front of them, they looked healthy enough to Michael, but if what he thought happened, really did happen then there had to be a reason the girls were taken.

Michael shook Allen lightly and he stirred at his touch, opening his eyes behind his glasses. "Michael?" he asked, his voice sounded dry.

"Yeah. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Michael asked, helping him sit up.

"I- the girls! He said it would be 24 hours before...how long have we been here?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. It's afternoon I think, judging by the sun," Michael said.

"Let's wake them, he said they wouldn't remember anything," Allen said, getting all the way up.

"He said? What all did he say?" Michael asked, also standing.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get these girls to a doctor and then to their families," Allen said.

"Hold on, if they don't remember where they were, where we all were, then what do we tell those families? Where were they and how did we find them?" Michael asked, standing beside Allen as they looked down at the girls.

Allen stopped and thought a moment. "We'll say we found them wandering in this field and we don't know anything more about the man they saw. As long as they have their daughters that is all that will matter to them," he said.

"What if they see him again?" Michael asked.

"He won't come back. Not here anyway," Allen said.

"Okay," Michael said. He trusted that Allen knew what he was talking about. 

After that things started happening quickly, they woke the girls and questioned with them a little, they remembered nothing about the man in black or a spaceship. They felt fine and just wanted to go home; Michael and Allen got the attention of returning fishermen to contact some help. The girls were then taken to a local hospital and checked out, their families were brought to them and they were reunited. Allen and Michael talked with the police about what they knew and then Michael called and gave the false story to the generals that there were no aliens involved in the Florida situation as they had come to call it. Leaving the hospital Michael poked Allen, causing him to turn and look.

"We had a deal, remember?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, seems to me I do recall that. Dinner first and I'll let you know what I found out from our northern friend," Allen said.

They went and ate and in a hushed tone at a corner table Allen told Michael what he knew.

"Bastards! That's so...so unhuman," Michael said.

"They aren't human, Michael. He said there were others, as in other kinds than himself, and indicated that perhaps they were bad," Allen explained. 

"How do we know he isn't bad?" Michael asked, he had finished eating and lit a cigarette.

"We don't," Allen answered promptly.

Michael sat back and pondered, blowing out smoke. "The generals expect us to be on the road early in the morning," he said.

"And so we shall be. But we still have tonight," Allen smiled.

Michael grinned.

***

Back in their room Michael was sitting on the bed waiting for Allen who was in the bathroom. He stared in the mirror at the scar running long ways down his shoulder, the mark of the surgery the man had told him about. He had so many questions but didn't have time to dwell on them now, he left the bathroom behind and came to Michael, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Michael asked, looking down at him.

Allen gave a slight grin. "I have some pryer experience, yes," he said. He didn't give Michael the opportunity to speak again, he took him in a little at a time and when he had gotten as far as he could he began to suck. Michael grunted and ran his hands through Allen's hair, gripping it. Allen came down and licked the tip and went back up, teeth lightly scrapping the skin when he came down again. Michael was muttering curse words, oh shit was he close but he couldn't seem to form the words to tell Allen. But Allen knew, he could tell, and when Michael's hips bucked he was expecting it, he held on them as he came, and he swallowed down the come. Michael fell back on the bed and Allen joined him, they kissed for a few seconds before parting.

"You're full of fucking surprises, professor," Michael said with a grin.

"Why thank you, captain," Allen smiled back. They would be leaving in the morning and he didn't know how long it would be before he saw Michael again, but they still had tonight, and he was going to make it last as long as possible. 

THE END.


End file.
